


Le premier choix

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [285]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Future Fic, German National Team, Jealousy, M/M, Timo is a Lil shit and Fiete is cute, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Timo se considère comme le titulaire, ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde.





	Le premier choix

Le premier choix

Timo n'aimait pas avoir de la concurrence en attaque en équipe d'Allemagne, ça l'énervait au plus haut point, il soupçonnait même que le Bayern n'avait pas voulu l'acheter à cause du gamin. Il avait d'abord pensé que ce ne serait pas grave, qu'il resterait titulaire maintenant que Marco était retraité, mais non, il devait rester sur le banc quelques fois pour que le plus jeune puisse jouer. Arp était un gamin sympathique, un bon gars, mais Timo n'aimait pas partager sa place. 2024, ils se préparent pour le futur Euro, Timo comptait bien le gagner, cependant il voulait aussi être titulaire, le problème ne pouvait pas s'arranger, tout dépendait du coach après tout.

De toutes façons, les années avaient passé, Timo l'aimait plus qu'au début, quand il avait débarqué sur la pointe des pieds avec son stupide sourire adorable d'enfant, seigneur il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir normalement quand il pensait à ce blondinet... Ils jouaient face à la Serbie comme dernier match de préparation avant le début de la grande compétition, Timo était sur le banc, il regardait Fiete jouer. C'était un bon joueur, mais il voulait jouer, il voulait montrer sa valeur. Timo attendit la fin du match pour avoir une discussion avec Fiete, il arrêta le plus jeune pour être sûr que personne ne puisse les déranger. Quand il fut sûr qu'ils étaient bien seuls, Timo commença à parler.

''Arp.''

''Il y a un problème ?''

''Tu es mignon.'' Timo ne cherche pas de réponse alors qu'il pose ses lèvres sur celles de Fiete, il est le titulaire de l'équipe, alors il doit diriger le plus jeune.

Fin


End file.
